Mercy Upon Dragons
by imknotqueen
Summary: Gajeel should know better than to trust his new guild, especially when he's sent on a mission to rescue and recruit two dragon slayers. Sure, it lacks complication at the moment but with their crazed owner's expectations, mating cycles, trust issues, and both clinging to him for reassurance? Gajeel really should have known better than to trust Fairy Tail.


Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.

I appreciate every single favorite, follow, and review. Please realize this is going to be a very dark story and is not for someone seeking fluffiness.

* * *

"What you're hearing is neither lies nor exaggeration! I swear on my beloved pets lives, folks. No, no, no, this is quite the serious matter." Daphne's gavel bangs, commandeering attention away from the curtains." I truly have two dragon slayers up for auction. Both are prepared for breeding, absolutely rearing to have their wombs stretched wide with eggs."

Gajeel tips his chair and popcorn bucket back. Snacking on screws should be more than enough to give them an entire section alone, but other bidders are giving disgruntled huffs and searching for new chairs in the overcrowded room. Juvia dips forward, feigning interest in a smudge on her shoes.

"I'm prepared to win," she says quietly. "I realize these other people might have more experience and eagerness but we have a mission."

Gajeel moves his bucket away, unwilling to even risk her ruining his snack with rust. Her wallet peeks from her cleavage, flush with jewels, taunting any bidder brave enough to reach between her breasts. For a rough crowd, these supposed dangers are unwilling to touch an 'easy' target.

"You better be prepared," he grumbles. "People are going to fight for this one but can't even smell them."

Juvia's eyebrows arch toward her hairline, naivety more aggravating than amusing.

"You can smell them?"

He, along with any other slayer could detect those bitter suppressants, no longer doing their jobs. Keys jangle on the auctioneers corseted waist; links to the chastity devices. Each slayer has been stuffed with either plug or vibrator to keep them eager and ready against the suppressants. Even now, he can hear slick sounds: lubricant being reapplied, someone whimpering as a palm smacks flesh.

"I can smell everything," he replies. "I can hear everything too. Now, sit upright and be ready because people are going to be screaming over one another."

Juvia does as she's ordered, grip tightening on her sign as though someone might attempt to snatch it away. Daphne gives one more glance over the crowd, patting her corseted waist with a delighted smirk. People are squirming in their chairs, eager to see whether she truly has the described items. Someone near the front prepares to make the first bid when she bangs her gavel, causing the audience to jump. Someone whips the curtains open with an exaggerated eager flourish. No sooner are the 'prizes' revealed does she begin banging the gavel again, demanding attention be returned to her.

Gajeel remains focused on the newly exposed dragon slayers, a male, and female. Someone, he assumes their handler has stripped them naked save for chastity belts. Attention is focused primarily on the male with some giving the female some quick attention. Her breasts are small, what some might consider non-existent were it not for her nipples having been teased into bruising. Her hair has been decently cared for, slicked back into tight pigtails in case she decides to seek more modesty.

Her companion carries more eagerness, more thrill in being exposed. It appears as though no one has tried fixing his unruly pink hair, instead settling for putting him into a too small chastity belt. Already, Juvia is raising her bid higher and higher even as Daphne asks whether anyone else wants to go higher.

The female refuses to raise her eyes to the crowd. Her companion does his best to shield her even as Daphne guides their movements: turn sideways, crouch down, arms must be positioned in this manner. Bend over and grip the ankles. Gajeel leans forward in his chair, enraptured and shocked as she forces them to spread open, displaying the tapered ends to butt plugs. Her forced display draws appreciative whoops and hollers. Finally, people finally trying to outbid Juvia.

A screw becomes lodged in his throat. Juvia begins leaping up and down, determined that her voice will be heard over the others. With each click that her shoes make smacking against the ground, each shriek from the crowd, their bodies appear smaller. One more loud noise will have them collapse.

Gajeel clutches Juvia's wrist, ignoring her startled confused sound as he raises their sign.

"I'll place a million jewels for them. Does anyone else want to bid now?"

Signs drop with some bidders standing up resigned to move onto another auction. Some stutter in shock, tugging their companion's arms and asking whether he can do that. Daphne scans the crowd, giving ten seconds and then banging her gavel with a declaration that her prizes are officially sold.

"Whatever happened to the plan?" Juvia straightens her clothing as he unceremoniously lowers her. "I was prepared to work toward a million jewels without having my arm practically yanked from its socket."

"You didn't see their faces." Gajeel gives her a much gentler careful nudge down the tiny aisle. "You can manage whatever details she has to offer."

* * *

Daphne arrives two hours late with a snack in her mouth and no dragon slayers in tow. Her office space has been cluttered with boxes, popsicle sticks, hats, and mismatched shoes scattered around. Juvia straightens up as she enters, crossing her ankles and straightening her skirt once more. Gajeel remains slumped in his chair.

"I'm sorry for the delay. Fans were wanting to display their progress from eating my health food and trying to negotiate for a couple of minutes with my pets," she purrs. "I've spent some nights fantasizing about them.."

"Fantasies are what we're leaving you with," Gajeel growls, lip curling in disgust as she flutters her eyelashes, caught in another fantasy. "We have the jewels. Is there anything else you need?"

Her warmth dissolves with his dismissal. Paperwork is shoved into their laps with a bored almost arrogant wave.

"Signing these will transfer ownership along with the million jewels I am owed. I do require a sample be given just to make sure that you'll be able to fulfill my dragons needs. Another stipulation is the one week together, making sure you can get along."

Juvia puts a hand on his arm, face settling into that impassive mask she wore back in Phantom Lord.

"We've already been coached on interpreting contracts, but will take those considerations into mind. Once we review and exchange then you can have the payment."

Her expression settles back into pouting, temporarily placated with the promise. Her door closes with a frustrated thud, stomps echoing until she's beyond earshot. Juvia's impassive mask remains on as she goes over the contract. Her pauses are quick and reserved for marking something that she's deemed important.

"You're making that concerned face," he warns. "What happened?"

"Daphne wasn't joking when she asked for a sample, but it appears to be for personal use. Nowhere does she mention a clinic that has time or interest to examine one sample." Her nose wrinkles. "I'm unsure how well we can contest that but we can make it useless. We can expose the sample to extreme temperatures or a hostile environment? What use is it then?"

"Discolor some water and move on. What else is there?"

"Taking a weeks rest will be beneficial for us. I couldn't determine from our seating whether the dragon slayers were suffering from injuries but examine prior to travel will be necessary. I'd rather not imagine how she's had them living when strangers aren't watching."

"Put a cork on the tears, Juvia. We're going to learn soon — I can smell them coming this way."


End file.
